So beautiful Women
by Aerlys
Summary: A murderer kills women not only for the pleasure but for a revenge. But what happens when this killer turns out to be a woman? A PaulRebecca romance.
1. Chapter 1: Murder

A/N: Okay, here's my first The Inside fic. I've posted it on July the 12th but I forgot something so here is the the new one, which is a little bit different. As I'm French please forgive me if there are some mystakes and as I'm not a profiler neither I just did my best to be realist. I'm also writing an other fanfic so maybe the updates will be a bit long but I promise, I will finish this story, I always do, because I hate when people don't finish theirs so... Anyway, I'm wondering if it will be a Rebecca/Paul romance, tell me what do you think about it? Now, I think I should stop with all these notes. Hope you'll like it! Good reading.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Just writing for fun.

So beautiful Women

Special Agent Rebecca Locke got out of her car. Her blond hair floating as the wind was blowing on Los Angeles. It was early in the morning and by the look on her coworkers' faces, it was even too earlier. And the beginning of the autumn wasn't helping them. The first rains had fallen and the trees were starting to undress of their leaves. She slowly walked towards Melodie Sim and Danny Love, they were standing just in front of a little cosy house. Who would have thought that a drama would take place in this beautiful home?

"People can't wait for the afternoon to kill?" Rebecca heard Danny say. He looked quite angry that he was call at four o'clock in the morning. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he was leaning on his car.

Mel who was standing just next to him, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can't you just stop complaining? Have a little respect for the victim!"

"Yeah... But still, this is not an hour for waking people but also working!"

His coworker looked up as she saw Rebecca coming. A smile appeared on her lips. "Hey! We were waiting for you."

"Where are Paul and Web?"

"They're inside, I think they wanted us to wait for you because mister couldn't stop saying that it's too earlier." And she looked towards Danny who frowned, but kept his mouth shut. He really was too childish.

After an other complain of him, they finally entered the house. A strange atmosphere was floating in the air, and the fusty smell was making it more unpleasant. The entire house was dark, the shutters were closed and the lights were off. The hall was only illuminated by the weak light of the early morning. Mel patted Rebecca on the arm as she saw her stopping dead on her track. And she and Danny walked ahead and went upstairs, knowing that their coworker was going to follow them.

When Rebecca finally reached the bedroom where the team was, she discovered the body of their victim. Her body was lying on the big bed, her brown hair were covering her pale face, and her hands were facing the ceiling. She was wearing an old dress that grannies loved to wear. And the bare flesh of her fists were marked as if she had been tied.

"Our vic is Grace Keller. She was married and didn't have any child. Her husband discovered her after he came back of a business travel this morning." Paul read from his notepad when he saw Rebecca coming.

"How many days did his travel last?" The blond special agent asked while observing the dead body and the room around.

"One week."

Mel walked towards the windows and looked at the shutters. "Well, as it smell stuffy I would say that the victim died a long time ago."

Rebecca wasn't listening to them anymore. Her look was locked on the hided face of the woman. She put on plastic gloves and moved away the hair that were covering her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were contemplating the ceiling, her features were drawing an expression of horror, and her slim mouth was slightly open. Even if she was looking like that, she was still as beautiful as before.

But a voice took her out of her trance. "Why did the murderer hide her face?" Paul said, he was just standing next to her. She jumped as she heard his voice, slightly afraid.

"Well, her beautiful blue eyes are maybe the reason..."

Back at the FBI building, the team was sitting around the conference table. Paul gave everybody a folder and explained the case in hand.

"This is Olivia Carwood. She was single. The shutters of her appartment closed, and the lights off." He said, while showing at first the picture of a brunette woman, her evangelical face would have charm every man she would have met, but the paleness of her skin was telling something else. Then he changed of photo and showed it to everybody. This time, it was a blonde woman, her blue eyes looked empty, and her position was like the others. "Hannah Kelly, single. Her appartment was close like the others." He said putting the photos back in the folder. "They were executed of a bullet in the head."

Webb raised his head of the photos. "Rebecca, do the profil of the murderer." His tone was professional as always, but it was a deep voice.

She looked at him, the mouth slightly open. She took a deep breath and crossed her arms on her chest. "I think it's a woman, who is about thirty."

"A woman?" Danny said in disbelieve. "Why is it a woman? And not a man?"

"Women are more... tactful." Mel answered with a proud smile.

Danny rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. Web made a gesture, telling Rebecca to go on. She nodded in response and continued.

"She must feel lonely, and she hates herself. She killed beautiful women probably because in her childhood she was humiliated by girls like that." She took an other deep breath between her sentences. "Her victims are probably women she'd just met. She follow them, observe them and wait until they're alone. She hide their faces with their hair, and made them wear old clothes to make them more ugly. By killing them, it's like if she kills the part she hates in her. She doesn't think she's wrong by doing this. She thinks it's the fault of her victim, they pushed her to do it, by the way they looked at her, or by the way they simply walked."

After silence settled in the room, Web raised of his seat. "Paul and Rebecca, go in the previous victim's appartment, it is still under seals. Mel, Danny, try to find if there's a place the three victims went."

The rest of the team got to their feet and walked out of the room. It was a strange case, with a strange motive. But almost all their cases were as strange as this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Victims

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to Mindhunter and to Angel's heaven for their reviews. Well, as Mindhunter said that you love the couple Rebecca/Paul, I think I'm going to go on that way! And after reading some fanfiction telling about the death of Paul's wife, let's say that it's taking place after it. Here's the second chapter.

A black car parked in front of a little building. From the outside Paul and Rebecca could hear the laughs of children playing in the corridors, and the sounds of discussions between neighbours. It was a warm place, where everybody knew everybody, and where lots of people would like to live. They could also guess the little patio in the back of the block of flats. Paul looked at Rebecca and smiled. When he looked at something like that, he couldn't help himself but smile. The blonde agent, smiled timidly, looking fastly towards him but reporting quickly her look on the building.

What was going on with her? About two weeks ago she had noticed this little feeling in her that made her heart skip a beat when he was next to her. It was just Paul, it must be nothing. 'It's my partner, I'm with him all day long, so... you start to feel these sorts of feeling for each man that is close to you, don't you?' Rebecca thought. She shook her head, chasing the thoughts away.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, looking quite worried by her behavior.

Rebecca nodded in response, she couldn't find any word to explain her sudden change of state. She started to walk towards the front door of the building, acting like nothing had happened. Paul looked at her, and frowned, then he shrugged and followed her into the little hall. After asking the caretaker where the flat was, they walked up the stairs and arrived at the third floor. The yellow tape, saying that this was a crime scene, recovered the wooden door of the appartment. Taking the key the cartaker had given them, Paul opened the door and they entered into the appartment. The same fusty smell was invading the air and the flat was immersed in the same obscurity.

"Something is different with this one..." Rebecca whispered more to herself than to Paul. Even if the words were said so low, his coworker heard them. The tense silent was heavy.

He walked into the bedroom, followed by Rebecca. All the furnitures were still at their place, the shutter still close. "Why?"

"I have the sensation that this one was her first murder. She acted clumsily..."

"Well, I don't think a feeling would be accepted in front of a judge." Paul looked back at the blonde agent. She looked so weak, and adorable. But in fact she was steady, solitary, and mysterious. He had always wanted to be here for her, to finally break this shell that was protecting her of the outside. He wanted to know the real Rebecca Locke, and not the special agent. But she wouldn't let him in so easily. And after loosing his wife and his baby, maybe he wasn't ready too.

Rebecca was too lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed his look on her. She walked towards one of the cupboard and opened it. A dark silk scarf was lying on top of some lawndry, freshly wash before she died. "How long was she alone, the day she died?"

Paul took his notepad from his pocket and searched in it. "Only an afternoon." Then he looked up and observed his coworker. Taking the silk scarf, she touched it and looked up towards him. Their eyes met and Rebecca slightly brushed. She looked back at the scarf, not daring to look at him.

Then she showed it to him. "This is the proof that this one was the first."

Paul frowned, quite understanding. He approached to look closely at the slik scarf and looked back at Rebecca. "I don't get it."

"She used this to blindfold her. I can feel it, the first victim cried in it... And after killing her, she felt more powerful and confident. That's why, during the other murder, she didn't blindfold them. She wanted them to look at her."

His coworker nodded, and looked at the floor, thinking. "That mean that she lives near here."

"Yeah, but she can lives in the building next to this one, in the next street or even in the appartment just in front of this one. That don't get us anywhere..."

"Maybe, but at least we know that she lives near here." Paul said with a reassuring tone and smiled.

Rebecca smiled back as she saw him like that. And an awkward silent settled between them. The two of them looked at the floor or at their hands, not really knowing what to say. Both wearing a little smile.

"Well, I think we could go back and see what had found Mel and Danny." Paul finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah... good idea."

They walked out of the building, and got into the car. But just from across the street, a camera was taking photos. In a hiding-pace, a woman who was about thirty was photographing Rebecca in the street. A smile appeared on her lips. After the case in hand she was going to have an other one. She got plans for the next day.

An hour later, somewhere else in the city, a young woman was coming back at her house, the arms loaded with bags. Putting a bag down, she opened the door and entered into. Finally reaching the kitchen she sighed, glad to be there. Then she heard the sound of something falling on the floor. She frowned and looked towards the door, worried.

"Greg? Is it you?"

Not hearing any answer she approached the opened door. Suddenly all the lights of the kitchen switched off and the young woman felt the barrel of a gun on her right temple.

"Let's go to your room..." The person behind her said. The young woman was surprised, it was a woman.

"Please don't hurt me..."

"Well, we'll see that later..."


	3. Chapter 3: Relationship

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I had some internet problems and I couldn't download the following chapter. Well it wasn't my fault but I'm still sorry. Hope you like it! Good reading!

Back at the FBI building, Paul and Rebecca joined Mel and Danny at their desks. He didn't looked that pleased, and Mel who was frowning looked even more frustrated. They were so concentrated on the files they were reading, that they didn't even see their colleagues coming and slightly jumped when they heard Paul's voice.

"By the look on your face, I would say that you didn't find anything."

"Paul is getting more and more smart, don't you think?" Danny said to Mel, leaning on his chair.

"I'm glad to see that three hours of reading hasn't tarnish your humor."

Rebecca who had only smiled at what Paul said, while Mel had laughed, was still as serious as before. They had to tell them what they found. "We know that Olivia Carwood was her first victim... That means that she lives near her building."

"There only miss the name of the murderer!" Exclaimed Mel.

Everybody nodded, all thinking. Then she looked at her watch who was telling her that it was getting late. "So, I assume we'll wait until tomorrow to go on this track."

Danny couldn't denied as he was yawning. He didn't even wait for the answer of the others, he took his jacket, packed up his things and was already walking towards the elevators. Mel looked at him, desperated. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I think that means yes." Paul said, looking at Danny to her.

"He only miss two hours of sleep and he's in a bad mood all day long..."

Rebecca and Paul smiled. She sat down at her desk and opened a file on it.

"You're not going back home?" He asked quite surprised. He already knew that she always spent some hours of the nights here, alone. But he would have thought that she was going to leave as they were all doing it.

Mel shrugged. All she wanted now was going home. She missed two hours of sleep too. "Night you two!"

Her coworkers looked up and smiled at her. When the door of the elevator closed on her, Paul turned his look back on Rebecca. "You know, sleeping is not an option." She nodded in response, but said no word. She knew he was true, but couldn't admit it. She slightly smiled and went back to what she was doing. "Don't stay too late, okay?" Paul said to her. But it was more an order than an advice. "My cameras are observing you." And Rebecca smiled at what he said. "Good night!" Then he started to walk towards the elevator. When the door opened, Paul glanced at her one last time and entered into it. Rebecca hadn't said any words and felt more than stupid. She looked back at what she was doing, but her mind was now thinking about something else.

The next day, the team was called on an other crime scene. The murderer had striked again. Rebecca's black car parked in front of a pretty big house, the American Dream some people would say. The plants in the garden were perfectly cut, the walls were white as if they had been freshly painted, the sun was just missing so that it would be the picture of the unblemished house. She stepped out of it and started to walk towards the scene. There in the hall, Paul was waiting. When he saw her he smiled and joined her.

"Hey, morning."

Rebecca slightly smiled back, a little embarassed. "Morning... Huh... Who's the victim?"

Paul took his notepad out of his pocket and read what he had written. "Sara Lewis, 24, married for just two months, no kid. As usual, the shutters are closed and the lights off." He said while walking up the stairs, closely followed by her.

"Where are Mel, Danny and Web?"

"Web is upstairs, Mel and Danny are coming. As they said, they live further than us of the crime scene. And he added that it was because they were poor singles."

And they both laughed. But they suddenly stopped when they saw their superior at the top of the stairs, looking at them, a stern expression on his face. They looked at each other, a little embarassed. Rebecca bit her bottom lips and followed Paul towards the last room of the floor. Like all the other murders, the body of the young woman laid on the bed, the face hid by her hair, and the palms of the hands towards the sky.

Rebecca approached the body, observing it. "Just like the others..." She walked around the bed, she looked like she was in a trance. "She felt more and more powerful, she passed a higher level of angriness. The time between the murders are getting shorter."

"When do you think there would be the next murder?" Paul asked her.

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe in two days."

Her coworker looked at the floor, thinking. "And we don't even know who it could be... All we know is that she lives near the first murder. But who?"

She half-heard his words, continuing to walk around. "The hate of these women is eating her. She doesn't work, she can't work, it's almost destroying her. Maybe living with her parents. She must think she's helping the society. She's always outside, searching for the next victim. When she'll think she had eliminated them, she willl kill herself..."

Web sat on a chair in the room, listening her carefully. "Tell me about how she chooses them."

Paul looked silently at Rebecca, waiting for an answer. But she seemed disturbed, deep in thought she didn't noticed his look on her. Too focused on the sentence Web just said. "Rebecca?" He looked more concern about her, and Web noticed it. A small smile appeared on his lips, a sort of sadistic one. He knew what was going on with him. It wasn't anymore a relationship between a protector and his protégée, or between coworkers. There was more.

"I... I can't see it... Help me to see it..." The tone of her voice surprised Paul. She was almost begging. He hated to see her like that. Manipulated by their supervisor. But he kept his mouth shut.

"They didn't really look at her, did they?"

"No. She must be observing them from the top of a building. But she thinks they're provoking her."

"But that's not the only reason. They are beautiful..."

"They draw the men's attentions. They're almost perfect for her. Beautiful, sometimes married, nice, modern. Everything she would have wanted to be. They know that they are pretty. All of them must have went to a shop or to a hair-dresser. And the murderer chooses them when they got out of it..."

"We have to see that with Danny and Mel." Paul finally said. Passing from observator to actor of the conversation.

"I told you they couldn't investigate without us!" Danny's voice said as he and Mel entered into the room. He was wearing a proud smile on his lips.

But she was thinking differently. She shook her head and joined the others. "So what's up?"

And Paul introduced them to the new victim. Saying the same thing he had said to Rebecca and adding what she had just said. But Mel pulled a dubitative face, quite convince. "Well, we looked on their credit cards and didn't find any place where both of them went."

"Maybe some of them paid with ready money." Rebecca said, sure of her.

Then, Danny took a paper out of his pocket. "If you want we have written some places where at least two of them went."

Web stood up and looked at them. "Now, you're gonna ask all of them if they've seen all of the victims, and if there are cameras, take the video tape." The rest of the team nodded, Paul took a copy of the list and they went downstairs. Web stayed there, satisfied of what he had heard and what he had seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Shops and Videotapes

After three hours of research and one hour of lunch, our four agents hadn't learn much more than what they knew this morning. The sun was high in the sky, and it was starting to get pretty hot, even too much for an autumn day. Rebecca and Paul were visiting the fifth shop on the list, and the answer was still the same. They had went from one side of the city to the other and they were already bored. As silence had once again settled in the car, he decided to turn on the radio. The boring voice of a man, saying the news invaded the air.

"I hate silence like that." Paul finally said, turning off the radio. Nothing interesting.

Rebecca didn't look back at him. Still watching through the window, the little kids playing on the pavement or the women laughing as they entered into a shop. Of course she heard him, but she didn't know what to answer. Paul turned his look back on the road. He finally parked the car in front of a clothes shop five minutes later.

"Here we are."

They got out of the car and walked towards it. As it was a Wednesday afternoon, the shop was packed with people. Paul and Rebecca threaded their way through the crowd, towards the counter. There, a young woman was completely overloaded with the customers. The two agents stayed there, not daring to talk to her. She wouldn't have enough time to even look at them. Then a man came behind her and told her something in the ear. She nodded and let him took her place. They followed her through the crowd, and Paul finally reached her.

"Excuse me!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

She looked back at him suspiciously. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Then he took his badge out of his pocket. "FBI, I'm special agent Ryan and this is special agent Locke. We'd like to ask you a few question."

"The FBI? Well, let's talk outside."

She started to walk and lead them towards the exit door. When they got out of the shop, she took a cigaret and a lighter, and she started smoking. Paul winced as he smelled the awful smell of it, but he didn't say anything.

"So, what do you want?"

Rebecca then pulled out several photos out of her pocket and showed them to her. "Have you seen all this women?"

The young salesperson took the photos and looked at them. "Well, I remember seeing those two women, but the two others I'm not very sure."

"Have you got any camera?"

"Yeah, you want the videotape?"

Rebecca nodded in response. And a few minutes later, the woman got out once again of the shop, but this time with videotapes.

After an other several hours of research Mel, Danny, Paul and Rebecca were back at the FBI building. In the tech room watching the amount of videotapes they took. Mel and Danny are in the corner, almost asleep in front of two televisions. Watching it has the same effect than a lullaby. At the other side of the room, Paul and Rebecca were watching different videotapes. His eyes were slowly closing until he managed to stay awake. Rebecca observed him out of the corner of her eye, slightly amused. A smiled appearing on her lips, she looked back at the television. Why was she looking at him? She got work to do. Laying on the doorframe, Web was there watching them. He looked like a father looking on his kids. But the stern expression on his face was saying something else.

"Hey, I think I got something!" Paul said, completely awake this time.

He pushed a button on the remote control and the video stopped. Everybody gathered around him, waiting for him to tell them what he found.

"See? This is Hannah Kelly." He showed the woman on the screen, looking through clothes. He pushed an other button and quicken it. "Three days later, Grace Keller." He once again pushed the button and stopped. "And Sara Lewis two days later."

"And Olivia Carwood?" Danny asked.

Paul heard him but didn't answer. He took an other tape next to him and took the other out of the television, he put the tape he had in hand in. Then he pushed the button play and stopped. "See, outside. This is her."

Mel and Danny both frowned, what was she doing here. But before they could ask, Paul answered. "She lived in the building next to the shop."

"That means that she chooses them when they walked in front of it." Rebecca said, thinking.

"So, all we have to do is playing her game?" Mel parried with the riposte. "One of us just walk in front of it and wait for her?"

"No, she already knows who is her next victim."

"Then, what are we going to do?"

Web came closer to them. "Find who her next victim is."


	5. Chapter 5: This moment

A/N: Well, as I'm going on a trip from august the 14th to the 31st, I won't be able to write. But maybe I will write the next chapter before I go but I don't think I will have enough time. Sorry to make you wait, especially when you know what happens at the end of this chapter but it will be like the final episode of a season! It makes you want to read more. Anyway, enough notes, now good reading!

The night was falling on Los Angeles, the city was starting to light up. The road dressed in red and white lights, were like tinsel that were recalling everybody that winter followed autumn. In one of these great building, representing the modern century, the FBI office was slowly becoming empty and the dark was invading the room of the Violent Crimes Unit. But at a desk a light was on. Rebecca sat there at her desk, reading some files. She was so concentrated that she didn't see Paul coming.

He pulled his chair next to her desk and sat down on it. "You know, last evening I didn't tell it only for fun."

The blonde rookie looked up towards him, with an embarassed smile. She slightly bite her bottom lip, she looked like a kid being catch doing something stupid. "I know... But I can't help staying there."

Then Paul looked around, looking if there was anybody else. "You shouldn't count on Web that much." He started in a whisper.

Rebecca frowned, like to say 'What?'. She didn't understand what he was talking about. But she didn't say anything, waiting for him to go on.

"I mean, he's manipulating you, can't you see? And if you push him too much he'll go on with it. He knows you're admiring him."

"No, he's not. And I need his help, he's very usefull. I'm only a novice."

Paul sighed, he once again looked around and faced Rebecca. "Look, he likes when you need him. Then he can use you like a toy! He does this with everybody. Especially with you!" His voice was starting to get more and more angry, even if he tried to hide it, the blonde agent heard it.

"This is not what he's doing. He's only investigating and helping okay?"

Then she stood up, a file in hand and put it back in a rack near her desk. She was a little bit angry too. Paul followed her there. "Investigating? Remember this case on this pyromaniac. He choosed it because he knew you made a fire to escape of your kidnapper! He's playing with you and your emotion."

"No..." Rebecca whispered, not agreeding it. She turned towards him and met his eyes. They looked so worried, and it was about her. A silence settled between them, and also in the entire room. She slightly blushed, but her eyes were locked on him. What was going on with her? She had never felt it before, not even with Corey. Seconds passed, then minutes and nothing happened. Then Paul's and Rebecca's faces approached each other. None of them really realised until their lips met. They didn't really know how long it lasted. But it was passionated one. And when they broke appart all they wanted to do was starting it again. But Rebecca fighted against the tentation. She moved away, completely red.

"Rebecca..." Paul called her, but it was useless. He looked at her packing her things quickly.

"I... I have to go..." She looked completely lost as she took her bag and walked towards the elevator. Then the door closed on her and silence settled again in the dark room.

Paul was standing there, alone. He couldn't say that his thoughts were more clear than hers, but he wasn't going to forget about what had happened and run away of truth. He shook his head, making him going out of his transe. He took his jacket and ran towards the elevator. He had to talk to her. No way about waiting until tomorrow. His impatience grew in him as the elevator slowly went down. Outside, the cold had taken over the hot weather, and wind had started to blow. Looking for his key in his pocket, he walked towards his car and get in it. He started the engine and drove in the lighted streets. He had never noticed how far her appartment was, maybe was it because of him and his impatience. The road looked to be alike for him. Lights and pedestrians. All the same.Then he remembered this kiss, he had love it, was it normal? He finally arrived at Rebecca's building. Her car was outside, just in front of it. Paul parked his car next to hers and get out of it. Standing there a little bit, he looked up towards her window. He could see her slim silhouette near it. Then an other one came in front of her. Paul frowned suspiciously. It looked like a woman, and she was holding something in her hand. Was it her?

Then he started to run in the building. He pushed the button of the elevator impatiently, two times, three times. It was too long. So, he decided to take the stairs. Even if she lived at the fifth floor. Using all his strenght he walked up as fast as he could. 'Why does she have to live that high?' He thought furtively. But he didn't have enough time to think. Finally reaching the right floor, he unholstered his gun. She lived at the 5D, he walked quickly towards her door and stopped next to it. He knocked, still holding his gun. "Rebecca!" He shouted, but no answer came. After waiting one minute, he decided to speak again. "I know you're here. Open the door."

Then the hesitant voice of Rebecca spoke up. "No... Leave me."

"Who is with you?"

"Nobody."

"I know that there's a woman with you."

She didn't answer back. What was going on in the appartment? He had to do something, she might be in danger. So, he took a deep breath and slammed the door. He couldn't hear any sound in the appartment, but he knew they were here. He carefully and slowly walked in. He quickly glanced in the living room and the little kitchen, seeing if there was anybody. Nobody. Then he looked up towards the closed door leading to the bedroom. They were there. He slowly approached and carefully turned the handles to open the door. BANG. A gunshot sounded in all the appartment.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

A/N: I really am sorry, really really really. But since I started school, well, the French High School, I am really busy and that don't even help me to have inspiration during the spare time. I'm going to try to go on with it, during the next holidays, or maybe before but that's not sure. This is what I've written after I got back from China. Hope you like even if it's really short!

In the elevator, Rebecca couldn't help but blush. Did this kiss really happen? And what was she feeling for him? That was a complete mystery. All she knew is that she felt his lips on hers and she loved it. But that couldn't be possible. What was she going to do then? She had never really live this before. And Karen? What will she say if she knew what happened? She was thinking of too much questions, she couldn't even thought straight.

Tiiing. The sound of the elevator that told her she arrived at the first floor made her jumped, taking her out of her thoughts. She shook her head to make her back on earth. She walked out of the elevator and went outside. The coldness of the night made her shiver. She pulled her coat closer. Walking towards her car, she took her keys out of her pocket and got in the car. The road seemed endless for her. All she wanted was coming back home and to listen to some music. At least anything to make her think about something else. 'Running away of you responsibility is your speciality.' She thought a bit ashamed.

Arriving at the bottom of her building, she parked her car and got out of it. She sighed, as she thought about Paul. How stupid she had been. Walking in the block of flat, she stood in front of elevator's door and pushed the button mechanically. Her thoughts were somewhere else, in a place where everybody would love to be, but where she didn't want to stay. It was too unusual for her, and also strange. When the elevator arrived she slowly walked in and waited until she was at the right floor. The silence was reigning in the corridors of the building, making her lonelyness and her lost thoughts more depressing. She had to admit it, even if she was with him just minutes ago, she missed him.

Walking in her empty apartment, she turned on the light. But she didn't expected what she was seeing. A gun was pointing right at her and the woman holding it was wearing a smile on her lips. The problem is that she never saw her before.

"Welcome back home!" The woman told her happpily.

Rebecca breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She finally spoke up in a voice that tried to hide her anxiety. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you're disapointing me. I thought you were the police woman here. Aren't you working on my case?"


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long long long long wait. I got an other web problem, and also personal problems, but I finally managed to finish this story ! I told you that I will finish it, so here it is. Here's the last chapter ! Enjoy it.

The silence had already settled in the room for many minutes. The unknown woman was looking at Rebecca with penetrating eyes, she wasn't going to co-operate with her. _Don't enter in her game, she will suggest you lots of things but don't trust her..._ She stayed there in front of her, trying to read into the rookie agent. Satisfaction was growing in her, as the minutes were passing. She had fight against it for too long, she should have listened to it before. It was after all pretty easy to read in the victims, and the blond agent wasn't an exception. She saw her thinking a lot, but about what? She will never go out of this apartment, so why was she trying to make a plan? _All stupid girls always think that there's still hope..._ "What if we sat down first?" Rebecca finally suggested with a little smile, breaking the tense silence. "We will be at least more comfortable."

The woman looked at her quite convinced. _Do as if you were listening to her and play with her... She is so shallow that she won't see it..._ Then she observed around and found the idea pretty good, as she smiled too, making her behaviour even stranger.

That's when Locke understood. She wasn't silly at all, or acting for revenge, even if it was part of it. The way she suddenly changed of mind, was revealing her secret. She was in fact sick, and it's difficult to talk with people like that. Even reading in their mind was hard. Well, she was schizophrenic. But Rebecca had to talk, to make the time past, and then maybe try to be some kind of friend with her, that was the only option. So she continued to smile, as if she was with a close relation. "So, what do you want from me?" She asked with a free and easy tone, trying to be convincing. But, the women didn't seem to want to speak, and was definitely ignoring her.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. Turning her head towards the door, Rebecca immediately recognized who it was. "Rebecca!" Of course, it was Paul. She looked up towards the woman, and saw the fear in her eyes, she was starting to panic. But she turned towards her and forbade her to speak. "I know you're here. Open the door !" Paul's voice shouted.

The woman breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. "Answer, but don't forget that I have a gun…" She whispered slowly.

Rebecca closed her eyes and finally spoke up. "No… Leave me alone." She didn't want him to understand that something was wrong, he mustn't come in, if he did, she will probably kill him.

"Who is with you ?"

Looking towards the woman once again, Locke answered quickly. "Nobody."

"I know that there's a woman with you."

Then, the blonde agent felt a hand grabbing her collar and pulling her towards the bedroom. Closing slowly the door, the woman sat down just behind Locke, in order to use her like a shield, and waited. Tense was growing more and more, Rebecca closed her eyes once again, all this stuff would only have a tragic end…

They heard Paul slamming the door and entering, his footsteps approaching more and more. All she wanted to do now was running towards the door and shout at him to stop. But she couldn't. That's when the handle slowly turned, and a gunshot rang out.

Quickly opening her eyes once again, she discovered with horror Paul on the ground, his shirt covered with blood. Then a second gunshot sounded in the room, and the sound of a body falling came after. Rapidly turning around, Rebecca saw that the woman had committed suicide. But there wasn't enough time to think about it. The blonde agent ran towards Paul who was agonizing and put her hand on his wound. Panic was rising in her, she knew something like that was going to happen, but she wasn't fully prepared for it, especially if it was him who was injured. "Calm down… Locke…" Paul said, trying to appease her, but that didn't seem to work, as her hands started shaking. "Just calm down, and call for an ambulance okay ?" This was a pretty ironic situation, the injured one was giving order to the other one, while it should be the opposite situation. Quickly taking his cell phone in his pocket, she dialled 911 and called for an ambulance.

After putting the cell phone on the floor, she put her free hand on his forehead and looked at him, completely frightened. Paul could see that she had never been in such sort of situation, which made him smile. "It's okay, it's not that serious." He said trying to hide his pain. But Rebecca wasn't really convinced about what he said, as her fear was rising more and more. Feeling it, Paul knew that he had to speak about something else, then maybe she would calm down a little bit, especially as there wasn't any good reason to be that scared. "You know I didn't regret this kiss…"

The blonde agent's eyes looked in his, hesitating a little bit. "Neither did I…" She finally said after some minutes of hesitation.

"Then after that, will you have a diner with me ?" Paul asked, his voice full of hope. He smiled at her, as if he wasn't even injured.

Rebecca finally smiled too and even laughed a little. "Sure… But Karen ? What would she says ?"

"Karen and I… got divorced…" He said a bit sad, but he didn't regret it. Now that he was with Rebecca, everything was better.

That's when the paramedic came in, and finally took care of him. Mel and Danny entered into the apartment just after them, and walked towards the blonde agent. When Paul passed them in the stretcher, they both smiled at him. "Good to see that you're still alive." Danny said while Mel sighed, this was the thing to say.

"See, that's a real man!" He exclaimed to her partner. "Taking the bullet for his princess!"

Mel rolled her eyes, before pushing him into the room. "Stop talking for once." Sitting next to Rebecca they looked at her, a bit worried. "Hey, are you okay ?" Melodie said, pulling the agent out of her thoughts. She knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, it's not pretty serious, and his a big guy." She added with a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, you'll see. In two weeks he will be in full possession of his senses." Danny said too, and then he stood up. "So let's go to the hospital, before he gets grumpy for being there. I don't want to be the victim of his boredom." He joked before leaving the apartment with Mel and Rebecca.

Arriving at the hospital, the nurse told them that Paul was already in a room, waiting for them. It wasn't really serious, he just needed a couple of week of rest. Entering happily, Mel and Danny smiled at him and started joking about his bravery and Danny's one while sitting.

"I'm sure if it had been you Danny, you wouldn't even have entered into the apartment." Mel teased, with a big smile on her face. "You would have waited for the back up!"

"Hey, be careful of what you say ! Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have done better than me."

"But you don't deny the fact that you wouldn't do it."

"I didn't say that…"

Slightly listening to them, he looked at Rebecca, meeting her eyes too, she looked a bit ashamed of having been so panicked. She was sitting not far from his bed, but closed enough for him to take her hand. A smile crossed their faces, as they looked back at the two others who were now arguing. At the door, Web was looking at them, his usual stern look on the face. He didn't seem very happy, especially when he saw Rebecca's and Paul's hands. Leaving the room, he walked down the corridor, letting them alone.

**THE END**

A/N: That's it ! Hope you liked it. Still sorry for the long wait. Now tell me what do you think about it.


End file.
